


Sweetly Burned. (The Last Candle)

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Horny Loki is Horny, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to teach some discipline to his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetly Burned. (The Last Candle)

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give a try to the you's (second person)  
> So I was going to repost this yesterday (Saturday) but got some things to get done. I read it and I really don't know what happened to me, for I found a lot of mistakes. However I hope that you enjoy it whether you already read it or it's the first time!

His grip was firm on your arm as he dragged you through the palace halls. You had tried to run, escape from whatever thing that was now crossing his mind but failed. As much as you struggled his grip just seemed to tighten and you knew you were _more than screwed_.

What were you thinking? You knew you _fucked_ it up this time, that he _had_ reason on being angry at you. Walking in front of you he wouldn't even glare at you, but you didn't need the courtesy of a look to know how vexed he was. And even as it intimidated you his temper right now, you had to admit, it kind of excited you... Curiosity killed the cat, you could be a clear example of it as you now was dying on knowing what could be crossing his mind.

Both of you turned on a corner and passed by some familiar jar with beautiful white flowers that looked like cotton. Here is where you weren't sure anymore about wanting to know so you begun to struggle wanting to go back  as you knew by mere empirical knowledge that you were too damn close to his bed chambers... and that meant he wanted privacy, and you didn't want to get into a discussion with him, you just were terrible at confrontations.

He hissed at your struggling and practically dragged you making the small heel of your shoes leave marks on the well polished floor. The sound of big, heavy doors being swung open tortured your eardrums. Your heart beat faster, your whole body trembled and you felt the burning sensation of adrenaline running through your veins. _Oh God... We are here._

You  felt like your arm was ripped out when Loki practically threw you to get into the dim room.  Mystified, was too poor to describe how you felt at the moment. All this curtness wasn't usual on him, normally he was kind and gentle with you, even when his intention was to be rough with you, it didn't feel like this. This was something much more... and you just weren't sure how to feel about it.

In the midst of adrenaline and bewilderment, you were glad you were no longer in his grip. Your eyes caught the scene of  doors intending  to be closed and threatening to leave you alone with him in this room. Your breathing quickened and your heart was about to break your rib cage, and you begun to panic. Your feet suddenly were running and you passed him by grazing his arm. This was your only chance to go away. You could presume you did escape the bed chambers, you could hide until he calmed himself or find a quick solution to your wrong. But that you would find later.  
  
Tasting the air of freedom was liberating, just that second was like ambrosia and you simply loved it. 

But sometimes things doesn't go as we would like to.

Two strong arms were clasped on your waist and stopped you short making you trip and almost end in your hands and knees and let out a scream of frustration. You struggled, and cursed as you saw your way to freedom slip through your fingers. Hitting and kicking the air, you no longer felt the ground on your feet.  "Where do you think you're going?!" His husky voice hissed on your ear. You barely noticed how you were no longer touching the ground and how Loki was carrying you like a mother has to carry her child having a tantrum, since your eyes held unto your almost liberty, and how the doors begun to close  and made you realise what an illusion you had created for yourself.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed you against the wall making the dresser with lit candles by your side tremble. The coldness of the  wall made you arch your back and press your body against his thorax, your breasts clashed against his cold armour making you gasp and notice the ridiculously little amount of space between the two of you.

Your hands were on his biceps and you looked straight at his eyes showing him you still had your dignity after such scene through the halls "I'm not staying here..."  

"Too bad, you have no option."  
  
He interrupted you and you furrowed brows, not in the mood of having to deal with him on his anger. You tried to push him away and kick him away but got no kind result even with all your force, you couldn't made him step back not even a single centimeter. Loki took your hands pinning you against the wall with one of his, and leaned closer to your face, as reaction you looked away and his warm breath crashed on your neck. He got closer, and closer breathing deep your scent "My darling (Y/N)" he nuzzled your neck and his lips brushed your skin as he traveled upper and stopped by your ear.

" _You've been very, very, naughty_ " He whispered in your ear with a promising and erotic tone that made you shiver. 

The cold touch of his fingers traveled from your hip up your side making you wiggle. His hand slid upper brushing the line of your breast and stopped at your shoulder unclasping the brooch of the strap of your white gown, making it fall and expose your left breast. He looked at your eyes as he slid his hand through your clavicles and his fingers caressed your skin reaching to your other shoulder to repeat the process of unclasping your strap. Your gown fell down your body down to your toes, with no undergarments now the flesh was completely exposed and the cool air hit your skin hardening your nipples and making you feel more sensible to the touch. 

"After what happened today" His hand massaged your clavicles sliding lower to your chest "It's now my duty to impart discipline on you." You gasped with the feeling of Loki's hand cupping one breast and  pressing his thumb against your sensible nipple.

His lips got nearer to your neck placing kisses and you allowed him, then you felt too much pressure that startled you and soon you noticed he had bitten you and probably had left a mark that will take a while to fade. You were at his mercy, pinned to the wall naked while he  licked and kissed that sweet spot.

He pulled from you and how tall he looked compared to you made you feel tiny and helpless and at the same time it turned you on. He stretched an arm to the dresser as his other hand held tight your wrists up your head. He was looking for something, that was clear for the room was filled with the sound of things moving inside the wooden furnishing.

He returned back to you with a rope on hand. You swallowed hard and Loki grinned.

He let go of your hands as he took the robe on both hands passing the center through your neck's back and the two endings fell on front of you. He made a knot overlay above your breasts and one below them and you weren't sure if it was imagination or they really looked bigger when being tied like this. He kept on passing the robe through your body, the complex web-like form of the rope went lower your body with complicated knots, he passed the both ends in between the legs, your labia and the bottom-cheeks up over the spine.

He turned you around and now you could not see what he was doing  but you could feel the tension between your tights as he tightened the rob. He took your hands putting one on the elbow of the opposite arm and tied them.

When he was done with the harness he removed the hair from your neck and buried his face again, tasting you with his lips once more. You closed your eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips against your skin, and how the way he had tied the robe pressed against your clit making you moan.  You let out a little whimper in protest when he pulled away. 

"Sit on the middle of the bed" Loki ordered. You took a step and bit your lip holding back a moan that tried to escape your lips. You obeyed but it was difficult to walk correctly as each step you took made the rope press against your most sensible spot and made you wetter.

 

You climbed up the king size bed and sat on the middle of it, your body completely blushed for the rope.  Your eyes followed Loki shifted in the room to the front of the bed. He licked his lips seeing the delightful view he had of you and you blushed hard on your cheeks. His eyes traveled all around your body eating you alive, consuming each inch of skin practically fucking you with his pure sight, making you press your tights together for the burning feeling that slowly build up between them, and as consequence the rope pressed where you need it the most right now.

"My sweet (Y/n), you have no idea how luscious you look, tied and helpless. At my complete mercy." You could notice the familiar dark shade of green of hunger and desire reflecting on his eyes.

Loki begun to take off his armour, slowly. _Quite a show_ , you thought as his fingers traveled sensually, slowly taking each piece of clothing with the intention of torturing you, and he was doing it right apparently as you know wanted to rip out his clothes. Loki kept on doing it the way he wanted anyways and you could see he placed one of the leather straps of his outfit at the edge of the bed.

He was left with just a shirt and dark bottoms, and a cheeky smile showed on his face as he noticed how you looked at him biting hard your lip. Loki removed his shirt, and the well sculptured torso, white as snow was visible to you along wit the well defined lines of his muscles and the V line that went down and hid under his bottom ending with a big, hard bulge that drove you crazy. A deep laugh coming from inside his throat reverberated on your eardrums and you realised you had been staring longer than what you thought, so you looked away with red taint on your cheeks.  "Look at me." He demanded and you obliged finding him untie the lace of his bottoms and take out his long and thick shaft with a some pre-cum on the tip. He clasped his hand on the base of his cock and begun to stroke slowly.  A small noise of pleasure escaped his lips when he rubbed the tip with some pre-cum with his thumb.

You could tell you had the rope between your folds soaking wet. It was a silken torture seeing how he touched himself right in front of you. Each noise that abandoned his lips as he masturbated was dulcet to you.  You were painfully aroused, you wanted to feel him inside of you, you needed to feel his cock stretch you in the delicious way he only can.

Loki looked down at you "Come here, pet." You moved on your knees and sat on your legs in front of him. Loki ran his fingers through your hair and lifted your chin with his other hand he pressed the tip of his member against your lips, you looked up at him and he nodded. You pressed your tongue on the tip swirling slowly tasting the little drops of semen and licked from tip to base and little by little opened your mouth for him to introduce his cock. Loki slid  inside your mouth, and you could feel the warmth, each vein of it on your wet mouth so you relaxed your throat and tried very hard to not gag for the magnitude of his dick. He begun to thrust slowly at first and his fingers were intertwined with your hair lightly pulling it. You moaned against his cock and sucked willingly each centimeter of skin your mouth could let in. Your eyes looked up at him,  his lips were parted and his eyes closed moaning in pleasure.  

"Fuck.." You heard him say and he begun to move more rough inside your mouth, the grip of his fingers tightening. The urge of touching yourself, of tucking two fingers inside of you was overwhelming now that he was fucking your mouth and you could tell his cock was throbbing, and he was close to come inside your mouth so you sucked harder when he wanted to pull away making him gasp. "Fuck (Y/n)" Loki said and pulled from your mouth refusing to cum in your mouth. 

His eyes penetrated your soul when his lustful gaze fell on you. He lifted your chin with his index finger and cleaned some cum falling down your chin. "Not yet. First your punishment..." He grinned "Turn around, with your face against the sheets" He commanded, turning around your cheek touched the softness of the green silk, the robe pressed even more on your wet sex with this angle making you moan softly.

His hands were placed on your butt and massaged down to your hamstrings. You whimpered under his touch, his fingers exploring every inch of skin getting you wetter. You craved for more of his touch, but you could tell that the caresses your ass was receiving, just meant one thing. A _really_ hard spanking.

You shut your eyes closed preparing yourself to what was to come. So when his hand disappeared you were ready to feel it land hard on your buttock.

_Slap!_

You cried out loud when you felt the sharp pain coming from cold leather. You had forgotten he had left one of his straps on the bed when he undressed. "How many, pet?" 

"O-one" 

"One, _who_?" His voice was dominant and you could tell he won't have much patience.

"One, master"

"Good girl" He said and another hit came, with it's obscene sound filling the room. "Two, master"

 

_Two, three, four, five..._ You noticed a patron as the next came, they all had a five seconds interval. He reached the number of ten and the last seven he gave you where fast and with no interval, giving you a total of seventeen hard hits with the leather strap. Tomorrow you'll probably won't be able to sit.

Despite the sharp pain you now felt, you had found yourself dripping wet. You were whimpering against the bed, your cheeks dirty with some tears that had rolled down, and you craved to be fucked by him.

Loki grabbed your hair, pulling your head back making you gasp. His breathe was against your neck "Did you like it?" His voice was like velvet and his fingers went down your sore buttocks and glide through your damp folds. "Such a filthy whore, you are..." You moaned his name as he slid his fingers further.

"Loki... Master... Please" 

"Please what?" 

"Please, just fuck me.. " Your voice broke when he reached your clit and rubbed it lazily.

"Desperate aren't you, my pet?" You could not see him but you could almost hear his smirk "Oh but you've been such a good pet tonight, I shall give you your reward."

He pulled his fingers from your clit, and let go your hair making your face fall to the bed and your cheek rested again against the sheets, cold compared to how you were. You felt his hands on the rope and when you less thought you were free from the harness. You stretched your arms and hands a little, feeling glad you now had the mobility back.

Loki turned you around, your back was now against the sheets making you whine for your ass was too sore even for the softness of the bed. Loki was now in top of you and spread wide your legs as he crawled between them. He took your hands pinning them up your head and his lips crashed against yours claiming them and kidnapped them into a passionate and wet kiss.

You gasped into the kiss when you felt his cock on your entrance, and without teasing or hesitating he introduced his cock inside of you fully stretching you. You were amazed of how hard he had gone just for that spanking, for you felt each inch fill you to your core. He rammed into you, in a way that he almost pulled from you and went back in jabbing your core and  hit that spot that made you feel in Valhalla. 

He let go of your hands, his forearms were on the sides of your head as he fucked you relentlessly. He slid one hand down your side gripping your butt and pulled you closer to his body making you moan loudly "Do you like it? When I fuck you like this? Like the cock slut you are?" He growled stroking hard the skin of your sore ass, your hips grinding against his as you moaned in pure ecstasy. Wet sounds and the one of skin against skin filled the room, and you wrapped your arms around Loki's neck as he kept on riding you and whispered obscenities into your ear. 

"You're my whore, _mine._ Do you understand?" You moaned feeling closer. "Yes, Master. I'm only yours.." Each thrust was deeper and harder than the previous one, and a hot, burning sensation build up in your belly. "Come for me, my love" Loki said panting, his green gaze fell on you. You threw your head back as he milked your orgasm. Moaning loud his name your back arched and held tight to him, coming hard but slow. He gave you a few more thrusts groaning, his muscles tensed and finally spilled his sweet cum inside of your cunt. 

That may have been the best and most pleasing orgasm in your entire life, your eyes were still closed, and you were whimpering with your head back and almost got to the point of passing out. _Probably you did._

Slowly you recovered from your orgasm, when you opened your eyes, you notice Loki's face buried on the side of your neck, as he slowly recovered from his orgasm. His fingers were entwined in your hair and the other softly caressing your side. "Mmm, you're back" He purred nuzzling your neck and filled you with tender and lovely kisses, both of you feeling in the ninth cloud. 

He kissed your lips and pulled from you. He laid by your side pulling you into his soft embrace and you kissed his chest and wrapped one leg around him cuddling with him and looked up at his barely illuminated face as just one candle in the room still remained lighted on the night table. "I hope you've learned your lesson, my sweet." He kissed your head covering you with the sheets. You bit your lip and looked up at him "Oh but what if I didn't?" You teased tracing imaginary eights on his chest.  "Well, in that case..." He smirked crawling on top of you trapping you between his body and the bed.  "We won't be sleeping much tonight." His grin was the last thing you saw before he turned off the last candle in the room. 

 


End file.
